topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
|-| Base= |-| Shikai= |-| Bankai= Origins: Bleach Alias/Aka: Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku Classification: Shinigami, Gotei 13 captain (former captain of division 8, now captain of 1st division, captain-commander) Threat level: Dragon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Pseudo Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Statistics Amplification (Shikai and Bankai increase his Reiatsu), Reality Warping (His Zanpakutō turns children's game into reality), Air Manipulation (With Bushōgoma), Shadow Manipulation and Duplication (with Kage Oni), Illusion Creation and Shadow Projection (with Kage okuri), Status Effect Inducement (his bankai release induces fear and despair), Durability Negation with his bankai acts Physical strength: At least town+ striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+ (One of the strongest Captains in History of Soul Society. Fought against Shikai Yamamoto with the aid of Ukitake. Fought against Lille and forced him to go into Vollständig) * Some of his Shikai games and bankai acts ignore durability Durability: At least city Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Lille. One of the fastest captains, having his shunpo commended even by Yamamoto himself) Intelligence: Genius. Cunning and manipulative, hes such a talented individual that hes been praised by Aizen and was chosen as the next Captain-commander after Yamamoto's death. Cunning and even manipulative if needs be, he was able to coerce Central 46 in authorizing Zaraki Kenpachi to be trained and to partially release Sosuke Aizen to aide him. With his zanpakuto abilities and tactics hes been able to give difficulty to superior opponents like Lille Barro. Stamina: Extremely high. Was able to keep fighting with multiple holes through his torso that were the size of a small fist. Managed to stand and walk even after a even larger hole was blasted through the center of his torso. Range: Dozens of meters with Kidō spells and most of his Shikai techniques, some being effective from hundreds of meters away. Dozens of kilometers at least with his bankai. Weaknesses: He cannot use his bankai freely as it has a wide range and has a chance of hurting his own allies. Shikai takes time to co-operate. The rules of the "game" are same for him and his opponent. Standard equipment: His Zanpakutō (Katen Kyokotsu), hat and a woman's kimono. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Shunpo (Flash Steps): A speed enhancement technique which allows the user to move faster than eye can follow, it is the greatest expression of Hohō (Fast movement) technique. As the name implies, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Reikaku: The ability to sense Spiritual pressure (Reiatsu) is called Reikaku or spiritual pressure perception. Every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu, which can be sensed. Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu (Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness): Shunsui's Zanpakutō is unique as it exists as a sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Only Ukitake and he has shown to wield sword pair as a Zanpakutō in all of Soul Society. Shikai: The initial release of a shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated with by a command while declaring the name of Zanpakutō. His release command is "When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers". Once released, the sword pair changes into a huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. Shikai Special Ability: Katen Kyōkotsu has the power to turn a children's game into reality. Anyone who steps inside it's realm of spiritual pressure is forced to obey the rules of whatever game they play, including Shunsui. * Bushōgoma (Wobbly Top): A game based around Spinning top. Shunsui rotates both blades and unleashes a whirling blast of wind. * Taka Oni (Mountain Demon): A game where whoever is higher up wins. * Kageoni (Shadow Demon): The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. In addition, Shunsui can make multiple shadow clones of himself that can attack his opponent from multiple angles. * Iro Oni (Color Demon): A game based around color. You say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maxim1ze damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. Bodhidharma 1.jpg Bodhidharma 2.jpg Bodhidharma 3.jpg * Bodhidharma Falls Down: A game based similar to red-light green-light. In this game whoever is "It" shields their eyes and looks back as they say the verse, whoever's caught moving is captured. Due to the 3 standard rules of this game, the user is always capable of seeing the trail of Reiatsu left off by his opponent's attack, and allows him to travel accross the path of its spiritual pressure in the shortest distance possible. However, if the combatant who is "it" sees their opponent while they are moving, that opponent loses and thus dies. Kageokuri 1.jpg Kageokuri 2.jpg Kageokuri 3.jpg Kageokuri 4.jpg * Kage Okuri (Shadow Projection): A game of closely staring at a shadow and projecting it to other location. In this game, the user solidifies the its spiritual pressure and leaves it on a location. The stronger the Reikaku of the opponent, the more realistic shadow/afterimage appears to be. If the opponent loses sight of the user even for a moment, a shadow is formed, creating multiple afterimages. Bankai (Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū Heaven Crazed Bone Spirit Withered Pine Love Suicide): While holding both of his blades pointing down, Shisui activates his bankai which causes black root-like tendrils to spread out of him as his Zanpakutō Spirit, Katen Kyōkotsu, appears behind him. Shunsui bankai effects 1.jpg Shunsui bankai effects 2.jpg Shunsui bankai effects 3.jpg Shunsui bankai effects 4.jpg Shunsui bankai effects 5.jpg Bankai Special Ability: Upon release, an aura covers Shunsui, while the surrounding environment appears to be dark, bleak and gloomy. This change of environment is not real however, but just the perception of his opponents. The release has shown to affect over a wide area, where individuals get a sense of chill and fear upon sensing it. Shunsui Bankai Act 1-1.jpg Shunsui Bankai Act 1-2.jpg *'Act One - Tameraikizu no Wakachiai (The Sharing of Pain):' Any wounds that Shunsui or his opponent inflict on each other's body will emerge on their body as well, as if shared. Shunsui compares this to the story of a man who suffers from the same wounds as his partner, but cannot die from them. *'Act Two - Zanki no Shitone (The Pillow of Shame):' Black spots appear all over the body of Shunsui's opponent, causing them to bleed profusely. Continuing his story, Shunsui likens this to the man feeling shame after wounding his partner, causing him to collapse in shame and become incurably ill. *'Act Three - Dangyo no Fuchi (The Abyss):' A massive amount of water engulfs both Shunsui and his opponent, who remain within it until one of them runs out of Reiatsu and drowns. Shunsui compares this to the two characters from his story, who both hurl themselves into gushing waters. *'Final Act - Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue (Thead cut Blood-soaked Throat):' After sheathing his swords, Shunsui winds a white thread around his opponent's throat multiple times before pulling it taut, leaving a deep cut in their throat that expands before blowing up their head. Completing his story, he likens this to the regretful man's partner ignoring his pleas and mercilessly shearing his throat. Image slideshow Pre-Timeskip Shunsui 1.jpg Shunsui 2.jpg Shunsui 3.jpg Shunsui 4.jpg Shunsui 5.jpg Shunsui 6.jpg Shunsui 7.jpg Shunsui 8.jpg Shunsui 9.jpg Thousand-Year Blood War Shunsui cover 1.jpg Shunsui cover 2.png Shunsui cover 3.jpg TY Shunsui 1.jpg TY Shunsui 2.jpg TY Shunsui 3.jpg TY Shunsui 4.jpg TY Shunsui 5.jpg TY Shunsui 6.jpg TY Shunsui 7.jpg TY Shunsui 8.jpg TY Shunsui 9.jpg TY Shunsui 10.jpg TY Shunsui 11.jpg TY Shunsui 12.jpg TY Shunsui 13.jpg TY Shunsui 14.jpg TY Shunsui 15.jpg TY Shunsui 16.jpg TY Shunsui 17.jpg TY Shunsui 18.jpg TY Shunsui 19.jpg TY Shunsui 20.jpg TY Shunsui cover 1.jpg TY Shunsui cover 2.jpg TY Shunsui cover 3.jpg TY Shunsui cover 4.jpg TY Shunsui cover 5.jpg Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga